hasta que me respondas sinceramente te esperare
by gerychan
Summary: una triste despedida con una fugaz esperanza


**los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y sin intereses de lucro.**

-####- los personajes estan hablando

"####" pensamientos de los personajes

**Hasta que me respondas sinceramente… te esperaré**

Su cabello se movía con la brisa fuerte del viento, sus brazos delgados aferraban con fuerza sus rodillas y su rostro escondido entre ellas solo le hablaban de un triste sentimiento.

Tenía miedo de llamarla, de tocarla, parecía tan frágil como si en cualquier momento podría romperse, en cuanto un nuevo estruendo se dejo escuchar por los cielos sus ojos azules se concentraron en el temblor del cuerpo femenino e instintivamente sus brazos buscaron a la castaña para acurrucarla contra su pecho y así al menos alivianar un poco su temor pero ella lo alejo al instante mirándolo por primera vez después de lo que le había comunicado.

Sus ojos chocolates se encontraron con los azules, furiosos, tristes y lejanos, no pudo evitar que el corazón le brincara de forma dolorosa mientras el pecho se le comprimía, ella ni siquiera le dejaba acercarse.

-haruhi… los truenos- vio como ella movía negativamente la cabeza y después sonreía falsamente

-no pasa nada… estoy bien- suspiro mirando al piso, estaba muy enojada, tanto que ahora ni siquiera la tormenta que se cernía podía distraerla del cumulo de emociones que sentía, emociones que no tenía derecho a tener, pero que aun así estaban ahí, no era buena manejando ciertas cosas.

Se levanto torpemente ante la mirada del muchacho rubio, las gotas de lluvia la empaparon aun mas, pero ella solo miraba las rosas rojas que retenían algunos charquitos de agua entre sus pétalos, evito mirarlo mientras buscaba el camino que la alejaría de ese rosal, tenía que regresar a la academia y buscarse una muda de ropa, era lo primordial y en lo único que quería pensar por el momento.

La vio caminar hacia la salida del laberinto de rosas en el cual solían jugar, la lluvia la empapo de lleno y otros truenos mas sonaron fuertemente, pero la muchacha ni siquiera se inmuto, solo caminaba, alejándose cada vez más, alejándose de él, sin una palabra, sin una última mirada, no le dejaba nada, la desesperación empezó a crecer dentro suyo hasta que su puño se estampo contra la tierra húmeda justo cuando otro estruendo de los cielos iluminaba todo el lugar.

Sus piernas se movieron frenéticamente, evitando resbalarse por la húmeda tierra que se acumulaba debajo de sus pies, logro ver la silueta femenina saliendo del jardín y apresuro su paso para alcanzarla, sus brazos encerraron el cintura femenina acercándola a él, la espalda de ella rozaba su pecho, sentía la piel fría y mojada a través de la tela de sus uniformes, sus ojos castaños escondidos por la mata de cabellos castaños que se cernían encima de su rostro, pero no hacía falta verlos para saber que ellos solo demostraban sorpresa, sorpresa que duro solo un segundo porque al instante sintió los brazos de ella luchando para deshacer el abrazo improvisado en el que estaban.

Lucho con fuerza para separar su cuerpo del de él, le dolía su cercanía, solo quería irse, olvidar, no pensar en nada pero el se empeñaba en retenerla, los brazos fuertes la voltearon encarando su mirada la cual desvío, no quería mirarlo, no quería que viera que le importara, no quería decirle, ¿para qué?, pero dos lagrimas que se resbalaron la delataron.

Los ojos azules se abrieron enormemente al ser consciente del dolor en la chica, la atrajo más hacia si para consolarla, para transmitirle su amor, para decirle que siempre estaría ahí…

-déjame…- sintió el ardor en su mejilla, su mano se poso en la zona adolorida mientras sus ojos la miraban perplejos, ella había logrado zafarse y estamparle un bofetada, que mas que dolor físico le producía un dolor emocional, a qué punto debía ser despreciable para ella para que procediera ante tal acto.

Sus respiración era agitada, le dolía la mano por el golpe, había querido evitar esto, había querido irse sin decirle nada, pero ahora, ahora ya no podía, los sentimientos los tenía en la garganta luchando por salir con lastimosos sollozos mientras sus lagrimas caían torpemente mojando sus blancas mejillas, aquellas lagrimas que se confundían con la lluvia, pero que la hablaban del profundo dolor que estaba sintiendo, un dolor que no quería, un sentimiento que nunca busco, no lo quería, no quería sufrir

-haruhi…-

-vete!!!...lárgate de una buena vez- se tapo los oídos, no quería oírlo, era suficiente, a pesar de todo, viajaría a Francia, a pesar de todo, el se iría, y ella se quedaría con este sentimiento de agonía sabiéndolo tan lejos, nunca pidió enamorarse de él, mas y mas lagrimas, mas y mas quejidos, quería desaparecer, que él nunca la hubiera visto así, que él nunca hubiera sabido de su dolor, que se hubiera ido pensando que a ella no le importaba, así como a él no le importaba dejarla

Pasaron unos segundos en total silencio, escuchando solo sus propios sollozos, hasta la lluvia había parado repentinamente y por un momento pensó que el se había ido, que le había hecho caso, pero supo de su equivocación cuando un abrigo se acomodo en sus hombros, y vio los ojos azules de él, tan brillosos y tristes, ahora era él quien evitaba mirarla, el joven se sentó a su costado mirando el rosal en el que habían estado momentos antes, viendo la hermosura del lugar después de esa tormentosa lluvia.

Sus ojos se enfocaron atenta en el, sus camisa ahora descubierta por la falta del abrigo estaba sucia, algo rasgada, quizás hasta se había lastimado tratando de alcanzarla, la piel blanca de su mejilla aun estaba algo sonrosada por el golpe dado con tanta fuerza, se acurruco en el abrigo que él le había proporcionado, le había dejado llorar, quejarse y lamentarse, había botado todo el dolor y el resentimiento que le había producido la noticia de su viaje a Francia, no sentía vergüenza solo pesar porque había actuado tan inmadura.

-lo lamento…- vio como el joven miraba a la nada, nunca lo había visto tan triste, no supo que decir así que se quedo callada-no debí dejar que todos se encariñaran tanto- rio de una forma triste mientras su mente viajaba en recuerdos recientes- kyouya también me golpeo cuando se lo dije

Se quedaron un poco más en silencio, sus manos aferraban con tanta fuerza el abrigo que sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos, su sonrojo era muy notorio ante lo que iba a decir, pero no le importo mucho, ahora que había dicho tanto quería decirle

-no quiero que te vayas- él la miro asombrado ante aquella revelación, y la vio sonrojada y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados- si me enojo tanto tu decisión es porque verdaderamente no quiero que te vayas

-porque no quieres- ella abrió los ojos ante la pregunta y lo miro fijamente solo para darse cuenta que el rostro del chico se encontraba peligrosamente cerca al suyo, el sonrojo en ambos se hizo presente pero ninguno de los dos se alejo.

Pensó en decirle todo lo que sentía, pensó en hablarle de los sentimientos que había descubierto tenia por él, sentimientos que nacieron sin que se diera cuenta y que ahora eran tan fuertes que sentía que se moría solo con saber que el se iría lejos, pero…si, había un pero y lo sabía, y ese pero era la madre de tamaki, el iba a Francia por ella, no estaba bien pedirle que se quedara, y no debía decirle de sus emociones solo para hacerlo sentir culpable

-te vas a casar con eclair- un sentimiento de decepción se instalo en su pecho, el esperaba otra cosa, esperaba que ella le dijese otra cosa, cerró los ojos, si solo buscaba un poco mas quizás…

-no lo hare- los ojos cerrados de él mientras su rostro se acercaba cada vez más al de ella- no me casare con ella, hasta volver a verte- abrió los ojos para mirarla tan sonrojada y hermosa como nunca espero verla, y se acerco despacio hasta su oído para susurrarle una última promesa.

La dejo helada, se levanto y le tendió la mano para que ella también se levantara, sus dedos se entrelazaron sabiendo que al día siguiente el muchacho se encontraría en un avión con rumbo al famoso país europeo y a pesar de la agonía y la tristeza que le producía su partida, una leve esperanza le calentaba el pecho, una esperanza que el había dejado en ella, recordando sus últimas palabras:

"_Hasta que me respondas sinceramente… te esperaré"_

_fin_

**uhmmm este es un oneshot que hize de ouran, la vdd pense en un principio en un final triste pero simplemente me da muxa penita dejarlos mal, asi que esta es la despedida de ellos dos como me lo imagine espero sus criticas...**


End file.
